In a Mirror Darkly
by stevebond1990
Summary: I was born when the Hero of Time triggered a trap in the bowels of an Ancient Temple, but Ganondorf knew not of the magics he tampered with, of the Powers he angered. When the Hero broke the trap, my essence was cast into Oblivion, I should have died, The Daedra had other plans, plans that held a Destiny of my own, Era in the making. Dark Link/Dragonborn X FemLink.
1. In a Mirror Darkly

In a Mirror Darkly

Prologue:

I opened my eyes, _'Who am I? Where am I? …What am I?'"_

I was sitting back against a tree on a small island in the middle of a shallow lake, looking around I can see the water end in bright white fog, I was alone.

I then turned my attention inward, I ran my hands over my body, taking in my muscular arms and chest, taught wiry legs and butt, the pointed ears…

That last stops me short as I checking that I'm still male, _'was I male before? Was there even a 'before'?'_, I am and seem to be hung like a horse_, 'whatever a horse is'_, I pull my hands away and hurry over to the water's edge. I knelt at the edge and leaned out.

The face looking back at me was alien yet also familiar, a thin face with sharp cheekbones and skin so pale I thought I hadn't seen much sunlight. Straight lack hair hung loosely down to my shoulder blades, mostly tucked under a black hood. It's my eyes that are most striking though, a dark grey that contrasts my pale skin, but as I turn my head slightly to look on my pointed ears, I see that in the right light my eyes seem to turn blood red.

I stand up and look at my clothes, I'm wearing a black wool tunic over chain mail, splint mail over my arm with a layered leather backed pauldron on the left shoulder, white breeches, black leather boots and black fingerless gloves, on my back is a three foot hexagonal shield and a scabbard for a broadsword (Thorin's sword and shield during the Moria flashback in the hobbit: unexpected Journey) angled to be drawn by the right hand.

I look up from my reflection and started looking around, I guess I should find my way out.

* * *

I must have spent hours searching, trying to escape, but I never went beyond a certain distance from the island.

I was tired of trying as I finally turned back, when I reached the island I leant back against the tree and decided to just wait.

I don't know how long I was there, I must have fallen into a trance, but I was woken by a disturbance in the water, ripples from footsteps.

I look up to see a figure dressed like me, but in a Kokiri green tunic and hood and no mail.

As if sensing my movement, they turned around, I blink in surprise.

They're almost identical to me: a few inches shorter, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds, a healthier but still pale skin colour, slender build with a narrower waist, wider hips relative to the waist and much softer facial features.

A little ball of blue light zips out of the figure's hood, spirals up around their head and hovers, looking at me. It then zips over and inspects me, I crane my neck to follow it.

But as I look down my eyes are drawn to the figure, to their eyes… a mirror image of my own bar the colour… this person is my mirror image… or is it I who is the mirror?

But as their eyes drop from the fairy to mine I see red, before I know what I'm doing, I've drawn my sword and shield, I fail to notice my opposite's eyes widen at the Ancient crest upon it, it's just a worn engraving to me…

"Watch Out!"

I glance up to the fairy, which has turned bright yellow and is now hovering over my head, I turn back to find my mirror has drawn their sword in their left hand and holds a small kite shield bearing the Hylian Knight's crest in her right… great, a cack handed swordsman, this will be fun…

They attack first, a running jump followed by a vertical swing, I deflect it with my shield with ease and slam the aged steel into their back, the motions woven into my limbs and their memory, I swing diagonally and lash out with the edge of my shield as my blade is blocked, forcing them to duck, they stab in response and I jump atop the blade, for a moment the world is still as I stand there, grinning at the wide eyed shock in their eyes, I leap off and kick up sand as a warning…

* * *

I've learned three things from this duel:

One, my skill is borrowed from my counterpart, when I'm not using unconventional attacks we're evenly matched, mirroring and countering our attacks in perfect synchronisation.

Two, both of us are a perfect mirror of the other, besides our differed styles neither of us has an advantage.

Three, we both have inhuman stamina; I think at least one God is leaning on this fight.

* * *

I duck under the spring loaded grappling iron again and toss a knife in response, my last, heading off their next attack.

That damned Fairy is still hovering over my head, occasionally shouting "_Conquer Yourself!"_ so I'm meant to be this kid's reflection? I'm starting to think it might be bad even if I win.

I notice their getting tired, making mistakes, but then again, so am I, we've been at this over an hour, probably longer.

They stab at me again, this time I duck aside, earning a frightened "_eep_!" From the Fairy, I trap her sword arm against my body then bring my shield between our bodies; I then draw it up harshly, tearing their tunic.

The shield connecting with the side of my head forces me back, releasing them, I stop as I look up, staring in shock.

Hanging out of the turn tunic are large, firm, pale breasts capped in pebble sized rosy pink nipples with half inch areolas, the evidence of bindings hanging in severed strips underneath the torn tunic, I feel my cheeks heat up as my eyes rise from the two perfect D-cups… _'D-cup? What does that mean?' _…to her eyes, in which shame and anger are clearly aimed at me.

"You're a girl?" I exclaim in surprise, her cheeks redden further but her glare intensifies.

She uses my hesitation to draw out a large heavy Hammer, my eyes widen in fear as I see the magic woven into the metal, like layers in a cliff face.

My hesitation cost me, I barely had time to raise my shield before the blow came, a swing across my chest that sent my shield flying and broke my left arm as the straps bent it unnaturally before giving way.

The second blow was a straight poke to my gut, followed by a right-to-left swing that sent my blade from my hand to land point down in the shallows.

I dodge another swing, then duck past, ignoring the agony in my arm, and reclaim my sword, I spin around and swing, sensing her behind me, but agony erupts in my chest.

I glance down to see her sword piercing my chest, in that moment my body becomes hyper-sensitive, I feel my heart frantically beat around the blade impaling it, once… twice…

Then nothing…

I slowly look up, even as I feel the strength leaving my body, my eyes come level to hers, glancing up from the blood that now flows along her blade.

Anger, revulsion, satisfaction, horror…

Regret.

"Well done," I managed to say around the blood choking my throat.

As though this flips a switch, she twists the sword in my chest and pulls it out.

I stumble back, one step… two steps…

Then my right leg crumples under me, I fall back into the water and start to sink as my vision fades, the last thing I see is her eyes. But it's not the last thing I know, just as the darkness claims me, something wraps around my waist.

"_**This is Not your Grave!"**_

* * *

A/N: I won't be showing Skyrim directly, but Dark Link will be favoured by some of the Daedra and there will be a few flashbacks, likely nightmares, as he and Link journey through Termina, which will help Link understand her counterpart.


	2. The Cycle Begins

The Cycle begins:

She struggled to push open the heavy iron bound doors; fortunately they were well balanced on strong hinges and easily moved once they gained momentum.

She blinked furiously as harsh sunlight assaulted her eyes, but once her eyes adjusted…

She was in a town, looking up and behind her she saw the great doors were at the base of a tower housing the largest clock she'd ever seen.

Before she could move, the white fairy that now accompanied her, Tatl, zipped in front of her.

"He gives me the creeps," the fairy said, shivering in mid-air, "that mask salesman. Sorry… just thinking aloud. _But three days?_ Even if we never sleep that'll just leave a measly 72 hours, talk about demanding."

She tried to speak, but didn't know how to make coherent sound from her new voicebox so just nodded.

"Well, don't just stand there," Tatl continued impatiently, "we're going to see the Great Fairy! Look you wanna find Skull Kid, don't you? She'll know what he's up to, she watches everything," the fairy floated a little closer, "and between you and me, he's no match for a Great Fairy," she said conspiratorially, "go to the shrine near the North Gate, you'll find her there."

It took a moment for her to get her bearings, but she hurried up the ramp beside the tower, stopping at a strange statue of an owl that had drawn Tatl.

Looking at the statue, she saw an inscription that read, _'Ye who hold the sacred sword, leave proof of our encounter,'_ she had no idea what that meant but decided to return once she was back to normal.

Continuing up, she walked into the passage to the Northern part of town.

* * *

The area was mostly grassland, akin to the park that had been opened in front of Hyrule castle after Ganondorf was banished, about a hundred yards ahead and to her right was a tree beside a large slide, a small circle of long grass was twenty yards beyond that, hallway between the slide and the city wall. To her left, and sitting at least fifty yards from the city walls on any side was what looked like either a small hill or a barrow, there were chalk paths leading to it and the two doors in the inner city walls and the North gate.

Tatl led her to the barrow but there they encountered a problem… someone had erected a seven foot fence around the entrance.

"That wasn't there yesterday!" Tatl said worriedly.

She just looked up at the fence and tried to climb, but the gaps between the rungs were too wide for her limbs to cover properly.

She made it four feet on her third try before falling, the pain almost paralysing her as she hit the ground in her new, unfamiliar form. Strictly speaking, Deku aren't the sturdiest of races.

When the pain receded, she sat up and curled into herself, she felt like crying as Tatl hovered helplessly in front of her.

"Hello? Are you alright?"

* * *

That voice, It couldn't be! Could it?

She got up and turned around, she nearly fell back down in shock.

There, standing in front of her, was the very shade she'd fought five years before under Lake Hylia, though a little older and considerably more weathered, her eyes were drawn to the angry red scar that ran from just under the ridge of his left cheekbone to the ridge of his nose one inch from the tip in a perfect line.

But his eyes were different, not the colour or shape, but they lacked both the youth and darkness they'd held back then, now they looked like they'd seen too much.

"Do you need help getting to the shrine?" the weariness was also in his voice, that more than anything made up her mind, just this once she'd trust him.

He frowned when she nodded twice, looking at the fence, he then went down on one knee and held out his hand, "climb on my back and I'll climb the fence."

She looked hesitantly at his hand then stepped on, squawking suddenly as he lifted her up to climb on his shoulders

Grabbing his collar she swung herself onto his back and dug her heels into his back pack, holding his collar tightly.

The first thing she noted was how sure footed he was, climbing a wooden fence wasn't particularly challenging but his body's movements spoke of many hours of traversing unstable surfaces. The second was the deadly grace he moved with, more akin to a predator than a mere man.

The third was discovered as they entered the barrow, he stopped and gazed into the dark tunnel as a sense of wrongness washed over her, he drew his sword and moved cautiously forward as Tatl rushed past.

"Oh NO! The Great Fairy!"

She dropped down as he stopped at the doorway, mimicking his actions as they both looked around, finding no foe, they turned to the fountain.

"Shor's Bones!" she didn't understand the meaning but shared the sentiment.

They both stared at the tiny fairies, fragments of the once powerful Great Fairy.

"What could do this?" Tatl asked desperately.

"Ancient Magics," he warned ominously, casting a spell that showed strange magical residue, "Dark and Powerful, Knowledge that has been lost for an Era, lost on purpose."

"Young ones! Hear my plea!" the sound of a hundred melodic yet mournful voices said, "I have been broken and shattered by the masked Skull Child, please find the one stray fairy and bring her to this fountain."

Tatl shook herself left and right, "No Way! Not Skull Kid, there's no way he could do this! He doesn't have that kind of power!"

"Not on his own," he grimly agreed.

"We have to find the missing fairy!"

"You two go, I'll stay and cut down the fence," he said, pulling a hatchet off his belt and heading out.

"We need to go," she hurried out, Tatl bobbing after her.

* * *

It was past dusk by the time she returned, but not quite night, as she entered the North sector, she saw an old lady enter from the North Gate, just as she passed the lady, a man jogged up and knocked the woman down.

"Stop Thief!"

She was also knocked down as the man ran past, with the old woman's bag in his arms, he was almost to the Gate when a sword swung out of nowhere, nearly taking the Thief's head off and making him drop the bag.

"Blasted scavengers," her shadow muttered, sheathing his sword as the thief bolted through the Gate, he picked up the bag and walked over to them, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," the old woman said gratefully, taking back her bag, "now we can finally stock Bomb Bags, maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe," he said, "safe journey."

When the old lady left, he turned to her, "Did you find it?" he smiled when she nodded, she was glad a Deku couldn't blush, he was rather handsome when he smiled, scar notwithstanding, "come on, we should head back."

She was grateful that he'd cut down the fence as she was now quite tired, the tiredness left her as she came to the edge of the fountain, the fairy zipped out of her hood and re-joined its sisters.

The fairies flew together quickly in a closing circle until in a bright flash, they disappeared and were replaced by a tall, buxom, beautiful woman with long copper hair, floating in mid-air, seemingly clothed in nought but thin foliage, laughing joyously as she rose from the fountain.

"Tatl, and young one of altered shape," the Great Fairy greeted in a heavenly voice, "Thank you for restoring my broken and shattered body, I am the Great Fairy of Magic."

She then settled into a lying down position, "I believed the Masked Skull Child was helping me and I grew careless. All I can offer now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it."

The woman spread her arms and a column of light descended on the young Deku, who looked very dizzy after a moment, when they was set down the Deku hugged their chest for a moment then raised their arms as though in triumph.

"If you are ever returned to your former shape, come find me, I shall grant you more help," the Great Fairy said, then turned to the male, "You came for healing?"

She and Tatl watched in curiosity as he nodded hesitantly, then removed the bracer on his left arm to unwind a bandage that seemed to be stained with dried blood, it turned to horror as the bandage came off, showing blackened and rotted flesh around a half inch wound.

"I met what I thought was a Frostbite spider in a pass in northern Snowpeak," he said, walking forward and holding out his arm, "but Frostbite venom does not act like this."

"Indeed not," the Great Fairy agreed, "this is Witchcraft, a Dark… and Powerful _Magic_, your inner magic is combating it but has reached a stalemate, I will need a vessel to remove it."

He pulled a large crystal out of his tunic, earning a disapproving frown from the Great Fairy.

"I found a way to harness the power in the fabric of Oblivion Plains using these," he shrugged, "I no longer need that _baser_ magic," he pulled out a similar gem that contained violent, swirling energies, the Great Fairy closely inspected it.

"It seems you have," The Great Fairy noted approvingly, she then took the gem and began a chant.

A column of light descended between the two, encompassing the arm and the now floating gem, as they watched, light wrapped around his arm and the black rot began to seep out of the wound, healthy if pale flesh left behind as the rot was drawn from the wound, through the air and into the gem. In a moment it was over, and with a flick of her delicate wrist, the Great Fairy healed the now bleeding wound.

"Thank you, my Lady," he said gratefully, running his hand over the healed flesh before putting on the bracer again.

"The man who lives in the Observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Child's whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate his power, kind young one," with her warning given, the Great Fairy laughed and returned to her fountain with a flash.

* * *

"I guess this is where we part ways," she looked up at the male who was once her shade, for some reason, deep inside, she didn't want him to leave, she was reluctant to admit it but he intrigued her.

"Yeah," Tatl said hesitantly, really not good at gratitude, "thanks for helping us."

"No problem," they watched as he walked away, singing softly in a tongue that neither Deku nor fairy had heard, they could feel the magic woven into each word and for a moment had a vision of a land of tall, snowy mountains, wide sweeping plains, and great forests, that faded as he left their range of hearing.

"Come on, we need to find the observatory!" Tatl said, stopping in front of her.

She nodded then hurried off.

* * *

"Come on! We need to hurry!" she was really tired of being so tiny, stupid short legs.

Hopping up the steps after landing, she missed the sound of a shield clanking against a scabbard.

The stairs opened onto a circular platform, the former clock face, floating above, and facing away from them was Skull Kid, who turned around to look at her, tossing the Ocarina of Time into the air and catching it carelessly.

A purple fairy zipped out from behind Skull Kid, "Sis!"

"Ah Tael, we've been looking for you two," Tatl replied, "Hey! Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now? Hey, are you listening?"

"He can't hear you," she turned to find that her shade had followed them up, "the mask is in control now."

"What?!" Tatl exclaimed, "no mask is that powerful!"

"Then how do you explain the Great Fairy," he pointed out, "no normal magic, not even another Great Fairy, could do that. Do not question the Power of the Ancients, more has been lost than any Fairy, Great or no, will ever know."

Tael moved forward, shaking in panic, "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry… the Four who are there, bring them here…"

He was cut off as Skull Kid hit him, "Don't speak out of Line. Stupid Fairy."

"No!" Tatl shrieked, "What are you doing to my brother? Skull Kid, do you still think you're our friend after that?!"

"He can't hear you," her shade repeated, palming a throwing knife.

"…Well, whatever," Skull Kid said dismissively, "even if they were able to come now they couldn't handle me," he then gave a cold laugh that did not suit a child, "Just look above you."

They all looked up, "if it's something that can be stopped, just try to stop it," Skull Kid said.

"The Gods won't allow this Madness!" her shade barked.

Skull Kid gave him a condescending look, then looked up and screamed, his voice laced with powerful magic.

A rumble came from above, and the moon began to fall.

"Alduin's Scaly Arse!"

The exclamation was followed by the knife from her shade and a bubble she blew and fired.

Skull Kid dodged the knife but flew into the bubble, which knocked the Ocarina out of his hands.

She darted forwards and scooped up the instrument, as she grasped it, the world faded into fog…

* * *

"You… you're already leaving this land, are… aren't you, Link?"

She blinked as her eyes adjusted, but she could only focus on the person in front of her… her best friend and confidante… Princess Zelda, well, actually that was Sheik but that had been Zelda in disguise.

Zelda turned around, the girl was already well into the transition to womanhood, unlike Link who hadn't quite begun yet, "despite the short time, I feel like I've known you forever, I'll never forget the days we've spent together here… and I believe we will meet again, someday."

She could remember a breeze blowing through the stables at this point, but no such breeze was present, Zelda held up the Sacred instrument, "until that day comes, take this!"

"I pray… that your journey shall be a safe one," she said sadly, "if something should happen to you, remember this song…"

Zelda brought the Ocarina to her lips and played a beautiful melody, one Link remembered hearing drifting from the Temple of Time every day she was in the city.

Zelda then gave her the Ocarina and she brought it to her own lips, the notes flowing as gracefully as when Zelda had played, each movement, each sound, etched into her mind…

* * *

The thump of a small, light body striking her forehead brought her back.

"Snap out of It!" Tatl snapped, "What are you doing, lost in memories? Pull yourself together. Getting that old Oca… Eeep!"

Tatl dived away, Link copying her, as a blast of magic nearly hit them, looking up Link saw her shade was alternating between throwing spells and knives and holding a magic shield or dodging to protect himself.

"Goddess, Help!" Tatl cried desperately, "We need more Time!"

Instantly, Link shared a significant look with her shadow, the distraction cost him and one of Skull Kid's attacks caught him.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted, diving to avoid another attack, clutching the hole in his side, "Play it!"

She vaguely heard Tatl comment as she drew the Ocarina, which morphed into Deku Pipes, she also vaguely noted her shadow get hit again as she played, but the magic woven into the song encompassed them and everything faded from view.

* * *

There was a strange sensation of falling, them flashes of memory:

Being dragged by Epona…

The conversation after being turned into a Deku…

Meeting the Mask Salesman…

* * *

She shook her head to clear the dizzying feeling then looked up, while Tatl stared in shock.

"What just happened?" Tatl asked softly, they were back in South Clock Town, then turned to Link, "Everything has… started over!"

They hurried forward, out from the shadow of the clock tower, and looked up at the moon, it was back to its original height when they arrived.

"What are you?" Tatl asked, looking at Link, "that song you played… that… instrument…"

Tatl then bobbed up and down excitedly, "that's it! Your Instrument! The mask salesman said to find him when you got back the _precious thing_ that was stolen, he could turn you back."

Link didn't need telling twice and hurried to the doors at the foot of the tower.

* * *

"Were you able to recover your _precious item_ from that imp?"

"YOU GOT IT!" the salesman shouted excitedly, holding Link by her shoulders and shaking her.

He turned away and sat down in front of a massive piano, Tatl and Link shared a look, "now, listen to me, please play this song I'm about to play, remember it well."

He then played a mournful yet comforting song twice, at which point Link tried to repeat, but fumbled the notes the first time.

Then she played it…

Her body shuddered then went ridged… in her mind, the Deku spirit that dominated her receded, she waved to it as it left.

Then she was back in the tower, a wooden mask shaped something like her previous form at her feet. She took the moment to visually inspect her body then check her crotch and breasts to ensure she was herself again, letting out a relieved sigh when she found everything as she remembered.

"This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits and turns them into masks," the salesman explained, "I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future, and I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. Don't worry, the magic is sealed inside it, if you wear it you'll retake the shape you just possessed, and will return to normal when it is removed."

"Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you… so…" He then held out his hand, "please give me that which you promised me…"

Link couldn't look him in the eye, "I couldn't recover it, I was still unused to my form and he was too powerful… he was throwing Wizzrobe calibre magic like confetti at a wedding…" she flinched as she looked up and saw his anger, "I had no chance… at least, not as I am…"

He then brought his hand to his face and sighed frustratedly, "no, you are right… I was asking too much in your current state… but you are my best hope…"

"Tael, Tatl's brother, mentioned the four…" Link explained, hoping to be of more help, "Swamp, Mountain, Ocean and Canyon, he said to bring the ones there here…"

"The only Four he could mean are the Guardians that reside in the Temples…" he trailed off as fear flashed across his face, "if the Guardians are incapacitated…"

"Then we… I need to make sure they're safe," Link added, "and it'll help me gain experience here and hopefully find better equipment."

"Yes, that might help," he conceded, " but I'm not certain… The mask that was taken from me is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item, said to have been used by an Ancient Tribe in their hexing rituals. It is said that and evil and wicked power is bestowed on those who wear the mask. According to Legend… the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great… the Ancient ones sealed it away in shadow, fearing catastrophe and forever preventing its misuse…"

"Well that just went Balls Up!" Tatl groaned.

"I should have left the damn thing alone," the salesman agreed, "the Tribe from Legend has vanished, meaning there are none aware of the Mask's true power… but I feel it. You absolutely must get it back!"

"We can't do it alone," Tatl said.

"No, you should try to awaken the Guardians," the salesman agreed, "Woodfall is the closest, it is also the Temple of the Deku Kingdom so you may be less disadvantaged going there."

Link nodded then left the tower, once they were outside, Tatl stopped in front of the teen.

"You know…" she began worriedly, "I'm not sure what scares me more: Skull Kid using the Masks power to do these things, or the Mask using Skull Kid to do it?"

"The Mask," Link said firmly as Tatl turned to her, "something wrong?"

"No, just…" Tatl stammered, "I just realised you're a girl… and a really pretty girl…"

"Thanks," Link said, blushing, "but we need to get going," and she started walking towards the South Gate.

* * *

I'm alive… and I'm back in the Inn…

"How did I get here?" I ask aloud, the last thing I remember is a ball of magic blasting my guts across the clock face as that kid played the pipes.

I get up and walk to the window, clutching my side as phantom pain shoots through it, looking around I see the moon… it's a lot higher in the sky…

"It hasn't been that high for three days… wait, three days?" I say quietly.

"Oh Shite!"


End file.
